Channy?
by lulileor
Summary: When Chad accidentally admits to there being a channy how will he, the media and Sonny take it?
1. Chad Cares?

**AN This is my first story and its not that good but oh well..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters (I wish...)**

It was a normal day at So Random! This week's sketch was about an unfit personal trainer. The show started and everything was going well. The audience thought that Nico was doing a great job being the unfit personal trainer and were in fits of laughter. That was until the cast had to do star jumps. The star jumps shook the stage and caused something to fall from above the set. This fell and whacked Sonny on the head, knocking her out cold. A couple of audience members screamed and Marshall, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all crowded around her. Marshall yelled 'someone to call the paramedics'.

* * *

Over at Mackenzie Falls the whole cast apart from Chad were watching So Random! in secret- they wouldn't want Chad to find out- when this happened. They heard a strangled yell from Chad's room so they all ran over there to find Chad stood staring at the television on which was playing So Random! Chad shouted 'we have to help Sonny' and ran out of the room. The rest of the cast exchanged worried glances before running after him.

* * *

At the set of So Random! the doors opened violently as Chad and the Mackenzie falls cast came through them. The cameras that were still filming turned to the doors as this happened. Chad ran as fast as he could to Sonny and knelt down on the floor next to her, held her hand and screamed 'Is she ok?' and 'When are the paramedics coming? Why aren't they here?' numerous times to no one in particular. The cameras were still filming all this and the nation of America were still watching as Chad Dylan Cooper showed his soft side.

Just then the paramedics burst through the doors and ran up to Sonny. They took out lots of equipment and one of the checked her pulse and looked at her eyes with a torch. Chad immediately asked him worriedly 'Is she ok? She better be ok.' He replied calmly 'She's fine. It's just a hit on the head. I think we should take her to the hospital though, just to be sure. Chad said I'm coming with you then. I'm not leaving her'. They then put her on a stretcher and took her outside, Chad still holding her hand and looking worried.

* * *

The media were all crowded outside and as soon as Sonny came out they all ran up to Chad and were taking pictures of him holding her hand. They were asking Chad 'Are you worried?' and other similar stuff but he just snapped back at them 'Of course I am'. One reporter asked Chad 'Is this the start of Channy?'. Chad was confused because he didn't know what _Channy_ was and he was too worried for Sonny to think clearly about it so he just replied 'sure, fine now go away'. The reporter gaped at him then hastily scribbled something down. Another reporter squealed next to him and shouted 'Channy. Finally' As Chad got into the back of the ambulance he wondered what _Channy_ actually meant.

**AN Thanks for reading it**

**please review**

**any ideas or tips on improving it would be great**

**:D**


	2. Channy?

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys

Okay, I know the last chapter was terribly written and really short but that was just my practice go. This one is a lot better and a lot longer too

I can't wait for the new Sonny with a Chance season ahhhhhhhh! 14th March woooooooo

I 3 sheep (sorry I'm a bit mad he he)

Sonny's POV

I was lying on something soft and warm and I could feel someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes a crack and light flooded in so I had to close them again. I waited a couple of seconds and tried opening them again. It wasn't so bad this time.

I was looking at...the ocean? It was a beautiful blue and sparkled in the sun.

_Where was I?_ Last thing I remembered I was on So Random!

I became aware of some calling my name.

"Sonny, Sonny."

That voice sounded familiar.

I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them to find that I wasn't looking into the ocean at all but blue eyes. I was staring at Chad! I then noticed my surroundings. I was lying in a hospital bed in a white room. There was a chair next to the bed. In it was Chad who was holding my hand.

I looked up at him and croaked "What happened?"

"You were doing your little comedy show when something fell from above and knocked you out. The paramedics said you were fine but brought you here just in case." He replied

"Why are you here?"

"That hurt Sonny. I'm here because I care about yo – uh...I mean your health."

_Was he just about to say he cared about me?_

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're outside waiting. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes, please"

Chad popped his head out the door and said something that I couldn't quite understand. He came back in and was followed by my mum, Marshall, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. They looked quite worried but as soon as they saw me sitting up smiling they looked better. My mum immediately ran up to me and hugged me and asked me "Are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you honey" I rolled my eyes. Trust my mum to blame it on herself "I came here as soon as I saw though."

I nodded gratefully but then I realised something about that sentence wasn't quite right. "You saw? But I thought you just said you weren't there"

"I saw it on telly"

"On telly?" I said faintly. "I got knocked out on live telly"

"Yup" said Tawni.

I was shocked. Tawni had been listening to a conversation that was **not** about her.

"Then Chad came in and started acting all heroically." She continued

I looked over at Chad. He just looked at his feet and muttered "Emphasis on the acting bit"

I couldn't help but laugh. Chad did something nice and still had to be his usual self.

Zora then said "It's all over the news" She then grabbed the remote of my bedside table and turned on the TV which I hadn't even noticed before.

The news theme music started to play and there was a newsreader sat in a studio. She said "Tonight's top story. For anyone who watched So Random! tonight you know what happened but for any of you who didn't here's it now."

A clip started to play. It was us doing the unfit personal trainer sketch. We were all doing star jump when I saw something fall from above. It moved like in slow motion then whacked me on the head. I crumpled in a heap on the floor. I heard screams and watched and Tawni, Grady, Zora and Marshall ran up to me and knelt on the floor next to me. Nico grabbed a phone out of his pocket and called what I assumed was 911. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the cameras turned to the door where Chad stood, surrounded by his Mackenzie Falls cast. None of them looked really bothered but Chad looked really worried. Chad ran up to me on stage and started yelling "_Is she okay?"_ and "_When are paramedics coming?"_ He looked like he was genuinely caring about me. The cameras turned back to the doors as the paramedics ran in and also knelt beside me. One of them started checking I was still breathing and other medically stuff. Chad asked this man "Is she okay? She better be okay." _Two lots of caring from Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe he's the one that's ill._ The man told him I was fine and some of the other paramedics put me on a stretcher. As the cameras watched me being pushed out the door I realised that Chad was holding my hand and had been the entire time.

The news reader came back on and said "Don't worry all you Sonny fans because we have received news that Sonny is well in hospital and will probably be out by the end of the day. What I'm more interested about though is what Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's bad boy, was doing holding the hand of Sonny Munroe, Hollywood's angel. And was that a really look of concern on Chad's face. All will be revealed as we show you this next clip."

Another clip started to play. This one was from as I was been taking to the ambulance. There were hundreds of reporters crowded around and the camera zoomed in on Chad holding my hand. I heard a reporter ask Chad "Are you worried?" Chad replied "of course I am". _I smiled at this. I was pleased to know Chad cared about me. Did I just think that? _ Another reporter this time asked "Is this the start of Channy" _Channy, what does channy mean? Oh yeah, it's that couple name the press made for us even though we don't like each other. Psh. Of course not. Wow. I even Psh in my thoughts. _"Yes" the Chad on the video said. The clip ended.

Zora had just turned the TV off and was now looking from Chad to me with a look of half shock and half disgust on her face. So were Tawni, Nico and Grady. Marshall and my mum were doing the same just 100% shock. I was looking at Chad with my mouth open and Chad was looking at everyone like they had gone mad.

Sorry to end it there. I'm mean, huh?*laughs maliciously*

But, you know. If you review it casts a magical spell that undo's all my evil and makes me want to post more chapters really fast.

Only together can you get rid of the evil in this world!


	3. I love our little arguments

**Hey**

**I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone who's reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy it**

Chad's POV

Everyone's staring at me. It's starting to freak me out a bit. _Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because they've just noticed my talent and handsomeness and my amazing hair. No, there randoms, they don't think like that. Maybe it's because I said I cared about Sonny. Yeah, that's probably it._

"If you're all staring at me because I said I cared about Sonny I was"

_Telling the truth but I can't say that. Stall, Chad, stall. _

"...um...uh".

_Really. Um...uh is the best stalling you can come up with. You're an actor for God's sake. Actor, acting. You're not just a pretty face Chad._ _But you're a good one at that._

"I was...uh...acting."

_I got them._

They continued to stare at me as if I hadn't said a thing. _Dang, I knew it was the hair one._

Sonny was the first one to talk.

"Channy?" she just about managed to get out.

"What actually is that because I had no idea before so I just nodded?"

"It's yours and Sonny's couple name" Tawni said. "You know, the Cha- from Chad the -nny from Sonny. Add them together and you have Channy."

"What?"

Now it was my turn to gape at everyone like a fish (although some people still weren't over their gaping – Sonny).

Sonny suddenly snapped out of it and turned to me looking very, very angry. I wanted to shrink away into the wall but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do that. Chad, although, might do. I took one step back.

She said "I can't believe you told them that we were dating! We are **not **dating! Now if we tell them we're not they won't believe us and say we're in denial. I hate you! I think you should go."

_Sonny hates me?_

"Maybe I will go; I can see I'm not wanted here." I replied

"Fine" said Sonny

"Fine" I said back

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" I said as I stormed out.

I swear I heard Tawni say "And that's exactly why you two should go out"

_I don't want to go out with Sonny. How does an argument prove that we want to go out? Sonny said she hates me anyway so even if I wanted to go out if her she wouldn't want t. Not that I do want to go out with Sonny. Psh, no. That's ridiculous._

I stepped outside the hospital to be greeted with bright flashes of light from the press's cameras and hundreds of voices asking me questions.

Sonny POV

_Did Chad just say what I thought he said? He told the press there was a channy. I can't believe him. How could he do that? He knows I don't like him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. I know he's an obnoxious jerk and all but still, I never thought Chad was capable of this. He's such an idiot and because of what he's done everyone thinks that were going out. Great._

_Now he's being even more stupid by standing there like he doesn't have a clue what's going on._

"If you're all staring at me because I said I cared about Sonny I was...um...uh.I was...uh...acting."

_He thinks it's because of that?_

"Channy?" I barely managed to get out. _I still can't believe he's done this._

"What actually is that because I had no idea before so I just nodded?"

_OMG! He doesn't actually have clue what's going on. I guess it was too much to hope that he liked me back. Wait, did I just think that. I don't want Chad to like me and I definitely don't like him back._

I was just about to tell him what it meant but Tawni beat me to it.

"It's yours and Sonny's couple name" Tawni said. "You know, the Cha- from Chad the -nny from Sonny. Add them together and you have Channy."

_Stupid press. Why did they even make a couple name for us when we weren't even going out and obliviously don't like each other?_

"What?"

Chad just stood there dumbstruck. I guess that's how we all looked a moment ago.

Suddenly I felt incredibly angry.

"I can't believe you told them that we were dating! We are **not **dating! Now if we tell them we're not they won't believe us and say we're in denial. I hate you! I think you should go."

_I hope Chad doesn't take that too personally. I don't actually hate him. When I'm angry it makes me say stuff I don't mean._

Chad looked slightly disappointed.

_Now I'm feeling a little guilty. Hang on, what am I saying. I've done nothing wrong._

"Maybe I will go; I can see I'm not wanted here." He replied

"Fine" I said

"Fine" he said back

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" he said as he stormed out.

Tawni said "And that's exactly why you two should go out"

_How does an argument prove anything apart from the fact that I hate him? I have to admit though; I do love our little arguments._

"If you don't mind I'd like some time alone please" I said

Everyone slowly filed out of the room.

I switched the TV on and the news was still playing. Instead it was live though. It was showing Chad outside the hospital and you'll never believe what he was saying.


	4. Lies

**Hey, thanks for the reviews**

**sorry it took a while for me to update but my spanish friend and her friends from Spain are coming to meet me so I've been revising so much to try and not make a massive fool out of my self**

Sonny POV

_I switched the TV on and the news was still playing. Instead it was live though. It was showing Chad outside the hospital and you'll never believe what he was saying._

He was stood just outside the hospital doors with hundreds of reporters crowding around him an throwing questions at him.

"When did you know you had feelings for her?" One reporter asked

"How does it feel to be the bad boy dating the sweet, innocent girl?"

He smiled at them with his fake 'Mackenzie Falls' grin and said "I was when I first saw her really. We just instantly bonded."

I snorted. _Instantly bonded. If that's what he wants to call it._

Another reporter asked him "So how far have you gone?"

All the questions started again.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Why did you keep it a secret and why have you suddenly decided to go public?"

I expected him to say something like 'it's all been a big mistake and we're not actually dating".

Instead I was shocked and horrified when he said "We haven't really gone that far yet. We've been dating for almost a month now. 28 days, 7 hours, 4 minutes and-"

He looked at his watch and waited a few seconds before continuing

"-50 seconds. We kept our relationship a secret up to now because of the rivalry between our casts. I don't know why we've decided to go public. Spur of the moment kind of thing I guess."

I felt furious at him.

_It's bad enough for him to say it in the first place but when I've told him there's no such thing as channy he goes and says this. He is the most shallow, self absorbed, handsome, char-wait, I mean conceited jerk face I have ever and will ever meet._

I looked around for my phone and saw on the table next to my bed. I picked it up and called Chad. I heard it ring on the telly. I watched as Chad got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smiled and pressed the answer button.

"Hey Sonny" I heard him say twice; once on the phone and once on the TV. The reporters crowded in towards him even more.

"Don't you 'Hey Sonny' me" I practically screamed at the phone. "How dare you say what you are. Why on earth are you lying and saying we've been dating. I want you to tell them the truth right now and don't worry; I can see you on TV"

"Of course I'll tell them honey"

I hung up on him.

He smirked at the camera in a look that made me know he was up to something. He then told all the reporters "That call was from Sonny and she wants me to tell you something very important. She says that she really, really likes me."

That...I don't even think there's a word to describe what he is.

I grabbed my phone and quickly called him back. I again on TV and he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"You liar. I said no such thing. Correct what you just said now"

"Okay sweetie. I'm sorry. I'll correct what I just said."

He hung up on me before I had the chance to say anything else.

He smirked at the cameras again and said "I'm sorry but what I just said wasn't true and Sonny wants me to correct what I just said. She told me to actually tell you that she loves me and thinks I'm the greatest actor of our generation."

That was the final straw. I wanted to hurtle the TV out the window and hit pretty boy right in the face. Instead I settled for turning it off and chucking the remote on the floor with a scream. At this my mum burst into the room.

"What's the problem?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied

I knew she knew something was up but thankfully she let it go.

"The doctor says your better enough to go home now. Do you want to go?" she said

"Yes, but let's go out the back. I heard there are reporters out front" I spat.

**Sorry its quite short :(**

**plz review**


	5. Thanks

**Hey**

**im so sorry i havent updated in like, a month. Don't kill me *hides*.**

**I want to say a huge thanks to all these people for reviewing:**

**luckyme123 (congrats you killed the evil spirit)**

**Selene Melia**

**Hiilani**

**ChadluvsSonshine**

**DemiandSelenaFan**

**Xx KittyRawr xX**

**EllietheDisneyfreak**

**swac1237**

**Daydreaming Author**

**DeanObsession**

**brucas224**

**liveyourlife602**

**cutegirl5001**

**anyway... on with the story**

Chad's POV

I stepped out my car into the car park of Condor Studios where I was greeted with more camera flashes than usual. I was only yesterday that the incident at the hospital happened so the press are still obsessed with what's going on. I'm a bit worried about seeing Sonny though. She sounded furious on the phone. Sheesh, it was just a joke; my way of getting revenge for her yelling at me in the hospital. It wasn't my fault for not knowing what Channy was. If it's anyone's fault it's my assistant's for not telling what it was. I think I'm going to fire him. Anyway, she didn't have to go all diva crazy on me.

I shove my way through the crowd and don't stop to talk to any of them. Just as I walk through the door I'm greeted my Blondie, Rainy and Cloudy.

"Sonny would like a word with you" said Blondie.

Oh dear. I knew this was coming, but not straight away.

I gulped and said "um... sure"

They walked me to the prop house, Rainy in front, Cloudy behind and Tawni grabbing on to my arm, her sharp nails digging in to my skin. Sonny was sat on the sofa looking depressed but when she heard us enter she glared at me with a furious look which I have to admit made me a little scared. But not that scared. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything. She stood up told them to put me on the sofa. Then she told them they could leave. I was sat on the sofa and Sonny was pacing around behind me.

I heard a sound that sounded like someone eating and looked up to see weird girl in the vent with a bag of popcorn. I would bet my car that the rest of the So Random cast was listening through the door right now.

Sonny came and stood in front of me. She stayed there staring for a while and just as I thought I'd got away with it she started screaming.

"What the hell was that yesterday? Why would you do something like that? You know were not dating. You know I don't like you. You know I don't love you. And you definitely know that I do not think you are the greatest actor of your generation. Everyone is going to think that I'm lying now or in denial and I'm not. Why would you do something like that to me? It's not fair. I hate you. I hate you so much; more than you'll ever know."

The she did something I never expected her to do. She sat down next to me and burst into tears. Seriously, girls can me so weird. One second she angry with me, the next she's crying.

I pull her in closer to me so she's crying on my shoulder. I stroke her hair and try to get her to calm down.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I can go out there and tell them I was lying."

"They won't believe you though." I faintly hear her say. I can hardly hear what she saying because she crying so much, not to mention her face is in my shirt.

As much as I enjoy her touch and comforting her I have get her to stop crying.

"Please stop crying Sonny." I say "You're getting my shirt all wet."

She lets out a little laugh.

So she laughs when I am an arrogant snob. Well that's what I do best.

"What's everyone going to say if I turn up with a tear stained shirt. Everyone's going to think I was crying and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do crying."

She sniffs a bit then sits up properly again and says "I'll stop then"

"About what happened yesterday. I felt really hurt when you said you hated me. I know weren't not really friends but I didn't think it when that deep. I t made me angry and I just wanted to get revenge. Now I look back I see it was the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She dramatically gasps and says "Chad Dylan Cooper. Apologising. I never thought I'd see the day. But yes. I do accept your apology. I didn't really mean what I said about hating you either. I guess I was just angry as well. Will you forgive me?"

"hmm. Mybe" I reply.

She gives me a frown.

"Of course I will. I was just joking" I say

She smiles at me.

I stand up and say "I've got to go now.

She stands up as well.

"See you at lunch?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" She ends.

I start for the door but she says "Stop"

She runs over and hugs me.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" I say and walk out the door with a dazed look on my face. Thanks for what? I don't even notice Blondie, Cloudy and Rainy staring at me gobsmacked.

**please review :D**


	6. My arms were cold

**Okay.. I did another chapter.**

**I'm sorry that it's a bit short so ill try and get another one up as soon as possible.**

Tawni's POV

I was so glad that Chad was finally going to get what's been coming to him for years. I'd wanted revenge ever since the years of the goody gang when he dumped me. I was positive Sonny was going to give his that today. I saw what happened outside the hospital yesterday and obviously she did as well because when she arrived to work this morning she most certainly was not her sunny, happy self.

She came in, not saying a word with fury plastered all over her face. She sat straight down on the sofa in the prop house and didn't say anything for five minutes until she said to me "Get Nico and Grady and bring Chad here as soon as he arrives."

Now, normally I wouldn't get bossed around - I'm Tawni Hart! No one bosses me around – but I made an exception today because I wanted revenge and because the gossip was too juicy to miss out on.

I might even be in teen weekly. I can imagine it now.

...Tawni Hart was caught in the middle of Sonny and Chad today. She had a very risky and important job to do of delivering Chad to Sonny. After this happened she put her new nail varnish – pink cherry – on, which only takes 30 seconds to dry...

Anyway... I was about to get my revenge. I was listening through the door and Sonny was having a right go at him. Suddenly she burst into tears. I looked through the keyhole and Sonny was crying in Chad's arms. Nooooo! My revenge went down the drain.

Oh no... I am starting to sound like Zora. To my mirror, fast.

* * *

Zora's POV

After I'd watched what happened with Sonny and Chad I went to the doors of the prop house. I got there, just in time to see Chad walking away from me. I looked at the others. Tawni was daydreaming. Nico was checking out a girl who had just walked past and Grady... well Grady was just being Grady.

Teenagers are sooo confusing. I swear a second ago they all looked as shocked as me.

All of a sudden Tawni ran off. Probably to her mirror. And they call me the weird one.

I decided to burst through the doors into the prop house. I whacked open the doors and looked behind me to see if that had got the boys attention. It had. I led them through the doors to Sonny, who had sat back down on the sofa.

"What on earth happened here?! You were supposed to yell at Chad, maybe slap him, and then send him on his way with a broken heart. NOT cry in his lap, laugh at his jokes, forgive him then hug!" I complained.

"Yeah Sonny" said Grady. Glad to see someone's backing me up. "Why on earth would you hug Chad Dylan Pooper?"

"Relax guys. Everything's cool. He apologised, I forgave him than gave him a friendly hug"

"Not not what he thought." I replied. "He's the one whose saying you're dating. Now you've done that he's just going to think you want to date him."

"Psh. Me want to date Chad." she said in her denial voice.

"I mean – Psh. Me want to date Chad." she said, about two octaves lower. "Obscene, ridiculous. Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Sonny. We can all tell when you're lying." I said

"Gasp. So that means you do want to date Chad after all!" said Nico

"Duh" said Tawni. I wonder when she walked back in. "I've been trying to tell her that forever!"

"I don't love Chad!" she yelled

"No one even mentioned love, Sonny" Tawni replied.

"And. Did they have to? I don't like him. I don't love him." She said just a tad too fast.

"Why did you hug him then?" asked Grady.

"Because... My arms were getting cold."

"Why didn't you ask one of us to warm your arms?" asked Grady.

"Obviously she doesn't think were good enough to warm her arms" said Nico.

I sighed then walked away. Boys. So...gullible.

**Please review and let me know what you think **

**Eve :D**


	7. Oysters

**Wooo!**

**This is the longest one I've written yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, All Time Low, the Black Eyed Peas or any of their songs**

Sonny's POV

"I know how we can get the press off our backs." He said

Chad and I were sat in the commissary discussing ways to get rid of the paparazzi.

"Really? How?"

"We pretend to go out for, say, a week. Then we have a public break-up."

"Sure. We can do that. It's not like we've come up with any better ideas"

"I'll pick you up at 8"

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To dinner"

7:59

OMG! I'm so nervous. I have my first date with Chad in, like a minute. I know it's a fake date but still. I hope I'm not dressed up too much.

I'm wearing a black dress and heels with a silver clutch and a beautiful blue butterfly necklace. I got it for my birthday the year before my dad died and I only wear it to special occasions. **(Link to this outfit on my profile)** My hair is in ringlets.

The doorbell rings and run to answer it. Chad is there.

"You look really pretty Munroe" He says

"You look nice too" I say

"Only nice?" He frowns

"Fine, you look handsome"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

We get into his car and I put the radio on. Break your Little Heart by All Time Low is playing.I love All Time Low. Their like my favourite band. I start singing along.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_there's nothing surge-_

"Hey! I was listening to that." I whine

Chad had changed the channel.

"This music is much better" he says. It's the Black Eyed Peas singing I Gotta Feeling. Not that I have anything against the Black Eyed Peas but I just don't like this song.

He started singing along just like I was.

_Tonights the night_

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it u-_

I turned back.

_A party queen_

_Cause a scene_

_So ridiculo-_

He turned back.

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and-_

I turned back.

_I'm moving on but you're left behind_

_A pretty face but the chas-_

He turned back.

_And losing all control_

_Fill up my cup_

_Ma-_

"Shall we just turn it off?" I said

"Yeah" he agreed

"We're going to have to act a bit more couple-y if we're going to fool anyone with this fake dating thing." He said.

"Just act like you did earlier today in the prop house and we'll be fine" I said

"Yeah... act"

"That was acting right?" _please say it wasn't acting_

"Umm... yeah... of course it was" _oh. So he didn't mean what he said_

We stayed in silence for a while until Chad said "Do you want to put the radio back on"

"Sure I said" hoping it was a song we both liked.

He put it back on and Cobra Starship – Good Girls go Bad was playing.

"I love this song!" we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and started to sing as loud as we could.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Soon enough we had arrived at the restaurant.

It was one of those really fancy one's were the name of the restaurant is French.

Chad came and opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman" I said

"We are on a date. Of course I'm going to be a gentleman."

He held my hand and we went inside. Chad went up to the waiter and said "we have a reservation for two"

"Ah, yes. Mr Cooper and Miss Munroe. Right this way please."

He sat us down and asked us what we wanted to drink. Chad ordered some sparkling water and I ordered coke.

It was only then that I realised we were the only ones in the entire restaurant.

"I wonder where everyone else is" I said to Chad.

"What do you mean? Everyone else?"

"I mean all the other people who should be eating in here. It's a restaurant."

He took my hand and said "We wouldn't want anyone else to ruin our date would we?"

It took me a couple of moments for me to get what he said.

"You hired the entire restaurant? That must have cost a fortune. The coke is £4.00! I probably could even afford a single meal here."

"There are some perks to being on the show which the highest rating. Including salaries."

Just then the waiter came back with our drinks. My coke looked incredibly out of place on the table, which had a fancy tablecloth, candles, and about a dozen knives and forks. The waiter asked us what we would life for starters so I decided to try and fit in more by having what Chad had. Unfortunately what he was having was French and I had no idea how to pronounce it so I ended up getting cheesy garlic bread. I do love cheesy garlic bread.

Our starters came and the bread was in a neat basket and actually fit in quite well. It turns out Chad had oysters. I'm so glad I didn't order the same as him. I hate oysters.

"So Chad...enjoying the weather?" I asked him

"Umm...I guess. Why are you asking me about the weather?"

"Well... We haven't really talked much for a date and I was just trying to start a conversation."

"So you picked the weather?"

"Hey! It was the first thing I could think of all right" I said defensively."I bet you couldn't come up with anything better"

"Actually I think I could. Are you enjoying the evening so far Sonny?"

"Yes, the weather has been great"

"Seriously"

"Actually, yeah, I have. This drive here was the most fun I've had in ages. And this cheesy garlic bread is to die for"

"These oysters are really good to"

I pulled a face.

"What the matter? Don't like oysters?"

He picked up an oyster and put it right in front of my face. I recoiled in horror and batted away his hand. Chad was holding the shell but the oyster slid out, flew across the room and whacked our waiter in the face. We both burst out laughing. I then realised what I was laughing about and stopped. I rushed over to the waiter.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do? Here, have a napkin."

I grabbed a napkin off the nearest table and handed it to him.

He said "I can see you are not yet finished with your starters so I will come back in a few minutes."

He went into the kitchen.

When I got back to the table Chad was still laughing.

"Stop that" I said, whacking him on the arm.

"You're the comedy actress who finds everything funny. Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because. That man got oyster in his face." I said. After a couple of moments I said "It was quite funny wasn't it."

We both started laughing again.

Five minutes later the waiter came back to take away our plates. We were both stifling laughs as he walked away. I let out a giggle and tried to disguise it was a hiccup but it didn't work.

I calmed myself so that when he came back to see what we wanted for the main course I was laughing anymore. Chad and I both ordered lasagne.

While we were waiting for it to come we talked about random things like our shows and cast mates.

The food came and it was gorgeous. I think if it wasn't for the price I would come here every day.

"You know." Chad said to me while we eating "I've been thinking-"

I Gasped. Chad glared at me.

"Anyway, I've been thinking and do you remember when I starred on So Random?"

"How could I forget? You kissed a pig!"

Again, he glared at me.

"I think it would be cool if you starred on Mackenzie Falls"

"I can see that. As long as I don't have to kiss any farm yard animal"

"Awesome. So how 'bout next week?"

"Next week?" I choked "That's a bit soon don't you think"

"Actually, we already have a script written for you and everything"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I you've already done all that I can't exactly say no can I?"

"I've already asked your director and he said yes"

"Sure. Next week it is then"

"Great"

The waiter came out again with the desert menus.

"Yay. Pudding"

It only took a quick glance at the menu for me to decide what I wanted.

"Profiteroles please" I said proudly.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream please."

The deserts took no time at all. While I was eating I kept seeing Chad staring at my food. After about five minutes I gave in.

"Would you like a profiterole Chad?"

"Yes please" he said eagerly, glad that I had finally caught on.

"I picked one up and passed it to him. I was about to put it on his plate when he pointed at his mouth. I rolled my eyes and put it in his mouth.

"Chad" I said as sweetly as I could muster "Could I have some of your cake?"

He put some of his fork and went to put on my plate but I thought I'd try the same trick he did so I pointed to my face. It was his turn to roll his eyes. He did put it in my mouth though.

Soon enough it was time to leave. Chad asked for the bill and I was curious to know how much hiring the whole restaurant had cost but he wouldn't tell me.

He drove me home but this time with no music. He dropped me off right outside my door and just as he was leaning in my mum opened the door.

"Sonny, Chad did you have a good evening?"

"Yes, Mrs Munroe" said Chad.

"See you tomorrow then" I said

"Okay. Bye"

He walked to his car and drove away

I turned and looked at my mum.

"Tell me everything" she said

**plz review and let me know what you think**

**:D**


	8. Setting things straight

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites I'm getting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and it depresses me :(**

Sonny POV

Last night was amazing. It was the best night I'd had since I'd come to Hollywood and maybe even before. Who'd have thought Chad could be so nice, considerate and funny. Not me, that's for certain. There was one problem with last night though. When Chad said he was acting in the prop house. I really liked that Chad and to be honest, If he was the one I'd been rumoured to be going out with I probably wouldn't deny it. But no, he was acting.

I checked my clock again. 6:50. Wait, what. 6:50. Crap. I'm supposed to be at work in ten minutes and I'm not even out of bed. I swear I checked like five minutes ago and it said 6:30. Oh well.

I hurried downstairs and heard my mum shout

"You're going to be late for work."

"I know" I called back.

"Before you go you might want to come look at this"

"I'm sorry mum but I have no time"

"Okay. But make sure you take tween weekly to work with you"

"Sure"

I grabbed the magazine with looking at it properly and shoved it in my bag.

I quickly ran to my car and drove as fast as I could. I got there at 7:00 exactly. That's the fastest time ever. I jumped out my car. Suddenly there were press all around me.

"How did your date with Chad go yesterday?"

"How do you feel about the article written about you in tween weekly?"

I'm in tween weekly. Please say it's just a story about how Chad and I are officially dating and nothing bad.

I made it to mine and Tawni's dressing room to find Tawni sitting there putting make-up.

"Tawni, we've got to go to the prophouse. It's gone 7:00"

"We don't have to be there until 7:30 silly. Marshall told us yesterday. Do you remember?"

"Why are you here so early then?"

"I'm always this early. It takes time to look as good as I do. So, what did you think of that tween weekly article about you? Is it actually true or not."

"What have they wrote about me?"

"You have a copy of it right?"

"Yes"

"OMG! Really. Why didn't you read it when you saw the cover of it"

"I didn't look"

I took tween weekly out of my bag and actually looked at it. It was me and Chad on our date. But the headline was 'Is Sonny the bad one in this realationship?'.

I turned to the page the story was on. There were a few pages of pictures of us. There was one where we were in the car; there was another one of us actually arriving at the restaurant. There were lots of pictures of us laughing and talking. There were pictures of us eating and of Chad shoving his oyster in my face. There was one where we were feeding each other the puddings. There was another page with a picture of me and Chad flinging oyster at the waiter. In the picture it made us look like we did it on purpose. Then I finally got to the actual article. The title of it was 'Is Sonny really as nice as everyone thinks she is'.

I gasped. Of course I am.

I read the article

Yesterday Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper had their first date since going public. Chad took Sonny to an expensive restaurant which he had privately booked for the evening. They had a good time and were laughing and joking and generally having a good time like any other couple. Then Sonny's not so sunny side showed. Chad offered Sonny an oyster but she refused and whacked it out of his hand. It flew across the room with such force that it hit their innocent waiter in the face. Then she started laughing. She eventually went over to help but was seen laughing for the rest of the evening whenever the waiter appeared. The couple still managed to have a few romantic moments including feeding each other cake. How sweet. We would like to congratulate the new couple but we would like to warn Chad of Sonny's bad side.

"What on earth? Warn him of my bad side. He's Hollywood's bad boy. Anyway, they completely twisted that story around. And I went to help the man. Chad just stayed sat down laughing!"

"Hmm"

Of course. Tawni has gone back to looking in the mirror.

Stupid Tween Weekly reporters writing untrue things about me. They didn't write anything bad about Chad.

I decided to go visit Chad as I still had half an hour. I barged on the Mackenzie Falls set and the cast stared at me. Chad was standing there holding tween weekly in his hand. I walked up to him.

"Can you believe they did this to me? Why didn't they say anything about you? You're Hollywood's bad boy but I get the blame for everything. It was an accident for crying out loud. And I went over to help him. You just sat there laughing but they still blame it on me. It's so not fair."

"Sonny, shall we go talk about this in my dressing room?" he said.

I looked around and noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me.

"Sure" I said.

We went to his dressing room and both sat down on the sofa.

"Look, the reason they did this to you was because you're supposed to be the good girl. If it was me I would just be as bad as usual and that wouldn't be as interesting. They'll twist anything if it means more publicity."

"How can we stop them though? Now, I might be known as the girl who chucks oyster in people's faces."

"We will go out there and tell them it was all a big misunderstanding and that it happened on accident. Anyway, you did go and help him so that's proof that you are still good."

I nodded.

He held my hand and together we went to tell the media the truth. As we stepped outside we were immediately bombarded with questions. I wasn't really sure what to do but Chad knew and had them all quiet. He nudged me indicating that I should speak.

I told them about what actually happened with Chad putting in a few comments every now and then, backing up what I was saying. By the time we had finished it was 7:25 so I had to rush to make it back to So Random. Chad was also in a hurry to get back to Mackenzie Falls.

When I stepped into the prop house I was greeted by Nico and Grady.

"You went on a date with Chip Drama Pants?" asked Grady

"Yeah," I said, slightly confused "I thought you knew about me and Chad"

"We knew that it was a misunderstanding and that you and Chad weren't actually dating but you went on a date with him so that must mean you are." Said Nico

"Guys, relax, the only way I can get the paparazzi to believe we not dating is for us to break up but we have to show them something to break up from first."

"Oh, I get it" said Grady

"You don't do you?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Just trust me. By this time next week everything will be back to normal"

"Ok then"

We spent the rest of the day rehearsing for the show we had to perform tonight. I was nervous but excited because it was my first day show since the injury. Everyone in the audience was pleased to see me though.

About halfway through the show I was sat off stage whilst waiting for a sketch I wasn't in to finish. I got bored so started looking at the audience. You could imagine my surprise when I saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper sat there l with the audience.

He really was taking this whole boyfriend thing seriously.

**I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter so...**

**Please review. Everytime you review, a hamster finds true love. Do you really want to deny hamsters true love?**


	9. Breaking and Making

**I'm so sorry of the massive wait you guys have had. Here is a list of excuses as to why I couldn't post it sooner.**

**I wrote this at first but then I decided it was all wrong so deleted it all and started again. I had my Duke of Edinburgh practice walk. I've had a dozen sleepovers. I've had lots of homework. I've been revising for 5 tests. I've had 4 tests. My computer decided to play up. But mainly because I'm just lazy :(**

**Anyway... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I would like to let you know that in two – four weeks time you should receive an invitation to a hamster wedding.**

**Also, I'm super sorry about how short this chapter is but it's better than nothing right?**

**And I've changed my name from evesediacm to **

CPOV

Stupid Sonny, putting the greatest actor of his generation off his acting. I never go off my acting. It is always perfect. Apart from now. This was the third time our director told us to start from the beginning of the scene. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Famous for only needing to do one take. So why am I now having to do it for the fourth time. Obviously it's what happened last night but it's not like this relationship is real so why am I even acting this way. I think I may actually be caring about some. Horrific. I need to put a stop to this. Ok, so what did I do wrong last night?

Flashback

"_Hey Chad"_

"_Hey Sonny" _

"_So, I saw you watching my show tonight"_

"_Yeah. It wasn't that funny though"_

"_Really Chad, really. Because the way I remember it you were laughing your head off" _

"_Hmmm"_

"_If you thought it was so not funny why were you even watching it?" she said with a smirk_

"_Ummm... because you were on it" I mumbled, looking down at my feet._

"_Really Chad? That's so sweet of you" She said then stood in her toes and pecked me on the cheek._

_She blushed and I could feel myself turning slightly red. Then I had to go ruin it all._

"_For the publicity of course. People will think I'm such a good boyfriend if I'm seen in the audience of your show laughing along to the jokes, even with the rivalry and all that. Then it will be more believable when we break up"_

_Her face crumpled._

"_Oh yeah, of course she said then turned around and walked away. I followed after her but she just walked faster. I carried on following her until she whipped around and yelled at me._

"_Stop following me and just go home. We both know how much you don't want to be here" she snapped._

_I did as she said._

_End flashback_

Why do I even care about how she cares? We're going to break up in four days anyway. But for some strange, unknown reason I do. I care because she's Sonny and to see that she's not her happy self and that I've caused it breaks my heart. Dare I say it but I think that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, may like Sonny Monroe as more than just a friend.

"Cut" the director yelled, breaking my train of thought. Just in the middle of an incredibly important revelation. More important than any thought in my life. My incredibly important life.

Again my thoughts were cut off by a frustrated Portlyn waving her hand in my face.

"Were you even listening to a word I just said" asked my director

Ummm... yes?" I hesitantly answered

"What did I just say then?"

"Ummm...you want to give me a pay rise?"

"No"

"Ummm... Zac Efron was hit by a bus?"

"What? No. I said what's got into you today? You can't even do a single scene"

"Oh, yeah, ummm, about that. I can sort it out just give me ten minutes."

"Ten min minutes. That's it and you better have sorted out what's on your mind"

I set off from the Mackenzie falls studio, straight to the prop house because I know that's where she'd be, just like last time, hoping that she would be as forgiving this time as she was the last.

I walked in the prop house and she was sat on the sofa just like last time. She wasn't crying though which was good sign. And thank god she didn't have her cast around eavesdropping and forcing marching me about. I sat next to her.

"Why do you have to keep doing this to me Chad? It's not fair. Why do you have to be so bipolar? I love the sweet, loving Chad part of you but then you go and ruin it by turning back into the arrogant, jerkish Chad Dylan Cooper. Do you not care about how I feel?"

"Of course I care Sonny. How can you think I don't? Do you think I actually like being so mean? That I like being known as the bad boy and America's most hated puppy shover. That I like breaking girls' hearts. Especially yours. That I have no decent, honest friends. All the friends I have are jerks like James or... like me. I wasn't always like this. Hollywood changed me, for the worse. But you're starting to change me back to the way I was before. Into a better person. And I want to be a better person. So, I can stand a stance of deserving you."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Please let me finish what I have to say. I've been like this for so long that I'm not going to be perfect after just one date. It will take time and you may get hurt many times along the way and if that's not a risk you're willing to take then I understand perfectly"

"Chad, I-"

"No, it's fine. I'll save you the bother of saying it and just leave now"

I turned around and slowly walked away. I heard her stand up but I just kept walking and didn't look back.

She didn't want me. As much as I liked her she didn't like me back and wasn't willing to take the ris of getting hurt.

I was just about the walk out the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Sonny was right up close to me. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't because I was distracted by Sonny pressing her lips to mine.

I was so shocked but the kiss was better than any kiss I'd ever had before. Her lips were so soft and felt perfect against my own. I felt fireworks explode and I finally knew what all those sappy love movies were about when they said they felt a spark. But it was over too soon.

She pulled away and was bright red and I was 100% sure I was too.

"I forgive you. Again." She said

I smiled at her

She smiled back.

**I'm so sorry of the shortness of this chapter but I'm kinda hoping the content of it made up for the shortness of it.**

**I'm not really sure what to do next. I know how it ends but I just need to get there so if any of you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
